narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kekkei Genkai
Merge with List of Kekkei Genkai? --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 17:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Divide up the page I think this page should be made into three lists. One should be a list of elemental kekkei genkai (water + wind = ice), one would be for just dojutsu, and the third would be for everything else. Thoughts? --Smmalis37 (talk) 13:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Others? Um, what about Shikamaru and Ino, they have kekkei genkai's. No body is able to do what they do, but the Akimichi just specialize in their attacks, others can learn their technique of human boulder and partial expansion. Remember almost every kekkei genkai starts with ninja art, like Shikamaru and Ino. Also, wouldn't the fourth Hokage fall into kekkei genkai, his teleportation technique belongs solely to him and could be passed to Naruto. Only his chakra could work with the seal, father and son chakra are same DNA. :Shikamaru & Inos special techniques are clan related, just like Akimichis human boulder. Ninja art dosen't mean that something is genetic. And fouths teleportation technique was something he created himself with special seals. Jacce 13:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Those would be Jutsu, they are clan related, but they are not blood related, which Kekkei Genkai are. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 13, 2008 @ 17:43 (UTC) Chakra Vampire Bloodline? What about the Chakra Absorption Ability of Yoroi Akado and Jirobo? I could of sworn I read somewhere that that ability was a kekkei genkai. Jupiah 01:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *Both of those were Jutsu related, they weren't bloodlines. 03:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Curse Seal Bloodline? Well what about Juugo's cursed body? He never uses handsigns and doesn't need any kind of seals to transform his body, and Orochimaru created his cursed seals using enzymes he extracted from Juugo's blood. True, it's never explicitly called a Kekkei Genkai, but it obviously is genetic, rather than learned. It really should be listed here. Jupiah 11:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :It's a special case with Juugo, and as far as we know it's not related to his heritage. Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 18:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Mokuton Isn't the Mokuton considered to be from the Senju clan of the forest? Mokuton was Hashirama's, and his alone, no other member of the Senju had it, so we don't consider it to belong to the clan, listing it as such would give the idea that various if not all members of the clan possess it, like the Byakugan or the Sharingan, which is not the case. Omnibender - Talk 00:59, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Couldn't the same be said about the Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan in that case? The only known possessor of this Kekkei Genkai was Kimimaro, to the point that it's said the rest of the clan feared him. Shikotsumyaku is like the Sharingan, only scarcer. Example, every Hyuga is born with the Byakugan, Uchiha's have the genetic potential but need to be in a situation that brings the Sharingan out, the Shikotsumyaku is a one person per generation thing. Omnibender - Talk 19:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Fair enough, I guess. Mokuton isn't really a kekkei Genkai if only Hashimaru posses it.User:DieJARJARDIE 17:53 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Kimimaro was the only one to use Shikotsumyaku in his clan which he admitted himself it was a Kekkei Genkai. --Silver Ninja 01:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Add at jutsu I propose that we should add Kekkei Genkai at jutsu list because it's still an important skill. If we add weapons there we should add this 2. It was said nowhere that al Uchiha's had Sharingan and that all Hyuga's had Byakugan . It is only said that they could use it . Also from Kaguya clan only Kimimaro had the Kekkei Genkai. Therefore i think it will be better if we add it to jutsu list :With the current system Kekkei Genkai are already handled using which is turned into a title icon. The new infobox will have a separate parameter. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 26, 2008 @ 11:10 (UTC) *Oh ok . But still I do think jutsus like Mangekyo Sharingan should be added. Also does Sharingan count as Kekkei Genkai for Kakashi? Combining Elements Kakashi stated that combining elements is a kekkei genkai.... :And do you have any point? Jacce 06:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::If this is what I've seen elsewhere, let me make this very clear: combining elements is an example of KG, not all KG is element combo, not all element combo is KG. Once I saw someone arguing furiously that Sharingan is Fire + Lightning because those are Sasuke's chakra natures. Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Crystal Release When was it stated that Crystal Release is a kekkei genkai? Jacce 15:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Kurama Why is there a random section on the kurama clans kekkei genkai it really should be delted and merged with the kurama clan article or have its own page. User:DieJARJARDIE 17:53, 15 April (UTC) I started a new page but delete the section incase there was any problems User:DieJARJARDIE 18:19, 15 April (UTC) Iron Sand is Kekkei Genkai? When was it every mentioned that the Iron Sand was a Kekkai Genkai. It is never even said? Cooltamerboy (talk) 02:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC). :Third databook. ''~SnapperT '' 02:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Lava It's in the kekkei genkai category, but it's not showing up on the list. Omnibender - Talk - 20:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes shouldn't we add the dust, blaze, boil and lava releases... They all seem to be kekkei genkai Dust and Boil are already there, but I wouldn't add Blaze yet, this would mean Sasuke has two kekkei genkai, we'd need an explanation on how that happened. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It shows up now. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Citations on Kekkei Genkai Could someone please cite the chapter/databook/episode where Crystal Release, Dust Release and Storm Release were stated to be Kekkai Genkai? I can't remember anyone saying they were bloodlines, or even implying it for that matter. Heck, so far as I can remember, the only mentions of Dust and Storm were a single jutsu name each. Also, why is just about every technique ending in -ton being assumed to be a fusion of two basic chakra elements (even when no one has any idea which elements are being fused)? Blaze isn't a fusion (we know that's actually the Amaterasu being shaped) and Dust doesn't seem to be either (or at least, it isn't obviously one). There are plenty of Kekkai Genkai that have unique jutsu that aren't elemental fusions, so it seems a bit odd to assume each new release must be a fusion until proven otherwise. Altered Nova (talk) 00:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Theres never going to be any thing on crystal element in the databooks because that was an anime only kekkei genkai. Narutosagemaster (talk) 00:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::# Every Release (i.e. every technique with a prefix ending in ) ever shown in the manga has been an element. Each and every single one. It would be ridiculous to think otherwise. ::# It was clearly stated that there are only five basic elements and it was all but blatantly said that any other element is a combination of two basic elements. ::# It was clearly stated that to combine two basic elements and create a new one, a kekkei genkai is required. ::# Blaze Release is the only element shown to be significantly different from the others, in that it was created through a dōjutsu and is seemingly used to manipulate fire. However, it could still be a combination of two basic elements. It is, without a doubt, a kekkei genkai. ::# Storm Release is clearly a combination of Water and Lightning Release. This means it is a kekkei genkai, as per point 3. ::# Dust Release is rather obviously an advanced element, as it behaves different from any known element. The Tsuchikage showed the ability to use two basic elements, so we even have the likely components of Dust Release. ::# I'm not getting into Crystal Release, since that is anime-only. ::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) What two elemtents has the Tuschikage been seen using? Also I think that Dust could be a combination of earth and wind maybe because when wind grinds down earth it turns to dust. Just throwing that out there. Narutosagemaster (talk) 02:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Dust being earth and wind is the common theory, but it's still a theory, so we don't list the wind part. So we're sure we consider Blaze Release now, cause it still hasn't been added to categories and templates as a kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 16:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, no one seems to have opposed, so I'll go ahead and change Blaze Release to kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 19:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) List of Kekkei Genkai I think we should have a list of anime only kekkei kengai because the list we have is very confusing as to which are real or not Narutosagemaster (talk) 00:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) sand manipulation shouldnt gaaras sabd manipulation since it is passed down from the ichibi *Nope. Lava Release is a kekkei genkai, but because Roshi got it from his tailed beast rather than having the bloodline, he's not listed as having the kekkei genkai. Also, there's no such thing as Sand Release, it's not an advanced nature. Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::shouldnt gaaras sand be listed as a power like Roshis? I know its not a chakra nature but its a beasts power given to him like roshi got from the 4- tailed beast, I'm not sure if its a kekkai genkai but it sure still be listed somewhere. well, if its not there cant I make a sand manipulation page? :::It's not an advanced nature, and it's not a kekkei genkai, no point in making a page using the same logic as that. The way I see it, the closest thing we have is hijutsu, but even with it, we don't make articles on styles, like the Nara clan shadow techniques. We have articles for individual techniques, but not to the style. If this was more like the Gentle Fist, which is a named style from which several techniques stem, then it would be another matter. Omnibender - Talk - 14:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC)